Tiara Spectrus
Character Information Name: Tiara Spectrus Height: 5'3 Age: 13 Hair: Short, with pink highlights Eyes: Emerald green Zodiac Sign: Gemini Birthday: May 25th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Extreme Anti-Hero Tribute App Name: Tiara Spectrus Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Sickle, Slingshot, Traps Appearance: The youngest Spectrus sibling, Tiara has short and slightly messy hair with a pink/lilac highlight covering the front of her hair. She has a rather curious look on her face, her eyebrows raised as if she had noticed something she wants to tinker wtith. She has emerald green eyes and a "good girl" act that she always uses. Personality: Cunning, mischievious, a liar and a thief. She likes getting other people into trobule, and if she gets caught she will try to blame it on someone else. She is also bubbly and giggles a lot, especially if a prank works. Backstory: The youngest sibling is always the most mischevious sibling, especially Tiara. Being pampered since birth, she feels that she can get away with ANYTHING. She learned this after she blamed a broken window on Frade, her parents bought the story and Frade was grounded. Giggling like a scoolgirl, Tiara thought of many pranks to pull on her siblings, she never needed a toy or a video game to entertain herself. When she became older, Tiara began to adapt to simple things like slingshots, her favorite pranking tool. Eventually, she became a master at ranged weapons and one time, Shade lent her his crossbow. She began to practice in the woods behind her home and her aim improved even more. She then became old enough for the games to reap her. This was something she both feared and wanted. She feard it because she could die, but she wanted it because she would have a bigger place to pull her pranks at, and for once see how dangerous they can be. Strengths: She is very deceiving and a good liar due to her being pampered ridiculously at home. She has very good aim with a slingshot/bow/crossbow and she is also a good thief. Weakness: She's young, and like any young person their strength won't be as superior as an older tribute's strength. She is also overconfident about her skills. Fears: Getting caught, having enemies Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a slingshot or dagger and go up to someone from behind. Steal their weapon and run off whilst taking hard escape routes so they can't chase you easily. Stick with your group and try to bring them supplies. Games Strategy: She's going to try to have the members of her group kill each other off by causing distrust between them, then she's going to try and lead the remaining tribute's trust towards her to ensure her survival and protection. Feast Strategy: Tell the group that you're going to get the bags, then steal all their bags and ditch the group by heading in the other direction of the arena. Token: Her skull hairpins Alliance: She will stay with the careers but have them kill each other off by framing them or lying so the anti-careers have an advantage. Almost like a "robin hood" character. Interview Angle: Be cute and say jokes to make yourself look like the game's "little sweetheart" Mentor Advice: Well aren't you the cutest thing! I'm not falling for that act, but you can sure as hell use that against the other tributes. Have them distrust everyone but you, and believe me they'd die just to keep YOU alive. Trivia *I based Tiara off my little cousin, who has gotten me in trouble countless times. *Although never mentioned for very NSFW reasons... Click at own risk of losing all innocence you see in her *She is on good terms with Sorcera for.. stuff *Her role in the Spectrus family is the troublemaker *She's a hardcore reverse Fujoshi Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Siblings